<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trust me with your hands tied by nymic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551752">trust me with your hands tied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymic/pseuds/nymic'>nymic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Jschlatt, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, I mean kinda?, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Paradise Found, Pet Names, Powerbottom Jschlatt, Somnophilia, Top Alexis | Quackity, can't forget those, only near the end though, this is my first smut i'm so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymic/pseuds/nymic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity never imagined that Schlatt would actually agree to putting himself into such a vulnerable situation.</p><p>"Sure princess. I trust you." The grin on his face made his stomach fill with butterflies.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>I dedicate this to my friend crafting table. I love you bitch, you were the only reason I actually completed this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trust me with your hands tied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All of the pet names used are ones they've actually said to each other :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his head, Quackity knew that they had made an agreement, that Schlatt had consented to this. It didn’t stop the wave of anxiety crashing over him as he stared at the man on their bed, fast asleep.</p><p>“Fuck…” Quackity let out a breath. Schlatt was elegantly placed on the bed like in some sort of soft-core porno, suit jacket unbuttoned and flayed to the sides leaving him exposed for anyone to see. Not that they’d make it into the whitehouse, but the thought of it sent shivers down his spine, and a pool of heat coiled in Quackity’s abdomen. His head was positioned perfectly, his horns shining and dark. Quackity picks up the cuffs sitting unassumingly at the edge of the bed, palming them in his hand. Shaking his head, he makes his way onto the bed to the frame. He straddles Schlatt’s lap, letting out a quiet moan at the brush of fabric.</p><p>Quackity grabs his left arm and locks the wrist into the first cuff, and then attaches it to the clips installed at the frame. They’d done this before, but to Quackity, it was much different being on the other side of the situation. </p><p>
  <em> “Fuck..~ Schlatt!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You gonna come, princess?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Yes-yes- </em> shit, Schlatt- <em> ohhhh fuck…” </em></p><p>A blush coats the entirety of Quackity’s face, and he works quickly to cuff Schlatt’s other wrist, freezing when the man hums and shifts. Waiting with a bated breath, he sighs in relief. He didn’t wake up, he could keep going. Running his hands up the larger man’s chest, he can’t help but feel a rush of power. Schlatt is so much bigger than him, stronger, but he’s at <em> Quackity’s </em> mercy. Quackity has all the control, and he can’t say that he doesn’t like it. An experimental roll of the hips has Quackity letting out a staccato of breathy moans, voice hitching at the friction. Schlatt shifts his hips, but otherwise stays quiet and still; Quackity’s cock twitches at the possibilities.</p><p>Nimble fingers start to work at the tiny buttons of Schlatt’s shirt, and Quackity ducks to the man’s neck. Sucking at his pulse point, he can feel Schlatt shifting restlessly under him, his breath picking up with small groans making their way through his lips. Quackity moves to a spot behind his ear, and stiffens as he hears a high keen directly in his ear. The noise travels directly to his cock, and Quackity lets out a tiny moan.</p><p>“You really know how to get someone worked up without even trying, baby girl…” He trails kisses down the man’s neck, sucking and marking up as much as he can before Schlatt decides to wake up. The sounds coming from the man underneath him were like nothing he’d heard before, the small squeaks and moans filtering out into a cacophony of arousal.</p><p>Shuffling down, Quackity unpins the front of Schlatt’s slacks, pulling them along with his boxers down and tosses them to the floor. His cock springs up to rest on his stomach, small beads of precum spreading across the soft skin. He spreads plush thighs to make room for himself, and eyes the member with a hungry gaze. Leaning forward, he takes small kitten licks near the base, working his way up to the tip</p><p><em>“Haaah..mmhm-” </em> Quackity glances to see Schlatt’s face scrunching and brows furrowing, and grins. Taking the tip into his mouth, he hollows his cheeks and sucks. He moves down, his nose brushing against Schlatt’s navel, when Schlatt unexpectedly thrusts up, letting out a loud moan while his wrists tug at the restraints.</p><p>Quackity chokes and coughs at the cock in his mouth, eyes watering as it hits the back of his throat. He breathes deeply to calm his tears, and moves back down Schlatt’s cock, tongue flicking across every inch and pulling more moans from the goat hybrid. It felt like a power trip, being able to cause all of these sounds without the other being able to stop him. Quackity could get used to this.</p><p> </p><p>Bleary eyes stare at the man gazing over his cock, and clench shut as he takes it back into his mouth to rest on his tongue.</p><p>“Quacki—<em> fuck Quackity-” </em> Schlatt moans out, and he can feel Quackity pause in surprise, before letting a smile (or at least as close as he could get to one) form around his cock. A strong suck has Schlatt slamming his head into the mattress and letting out a string of curses.</p><p>“You awake, baby girl? Like waking up to me sucking your cock?” Quackity’s breathless, jaw aching.</p><p>“Fuck, Quackity that feels so good—” Quackity cuts him off by slamming his mouth into his, forcing his tongue through pliant lips. He dances with Schlatt, their mouths moving in sync.</p><p>“Shit, give me a second…” Quackity unbuckles his belt and shoves his pants off, kicking them to the ground. He pulls his shirt over his head and gives it the same care his pants had. Schlatt had leaned up, moving his head closer for another kiss. Using his new-found advantage, Quackity shoves Schlatt down by his shoulders, keeping him pinned as he goes to attack his chest.</p><p>He moves his lips across soft skin, giving small kisses and nips at the plush canvas. Taking a nipple between his teeth, he tugs and receives a groan in return.</p><p>“Quackity, fuck—<em> Quackity!” </em> The latter had begun rolling his naked cock against Schlatt’s own, kissing along his sensitive neck in pursuit of the cute noises he heard before. He tugs at the lobe of his ear with his teeth, before sucking at the point behind his ear, receiving a much louder moan than previously.</p><p>“You’re such a slut, Schlatt. My pretty little whore, letting me do this while you were asleep.” Schlatt lets out a groan.</p><p>“I’m not a slut.”</p><p>Quackity hums, before answering, “I guess that’s true, only<em> I’m </em> allowed to do this to you, only <em> I’m </em> allowed to tie you down and fuck you. But that still makes you a whore, doesn’t it?” Schlatt looks to the side as he says this, and Quackity grins.</p><p>“Come on, I want to hear you say it.” Schlatt says nothing, and Quackity stops his ministrations, pulling a whine from his throat.</p><p><em>"Say it.” </em> </p><p>“Fuck—<em> fine. </em> I’m your little whore,” Quackity pulls him in for a kiss, roughly playing with Schlatt’s chest and nipples as he sucks on his tongue. Schlatt moans into the kiss, “Are you happy no- <em> oh shit.” </em>Quackity spreads Schlatt’s thighs once again, shoving one leg over his shoulder for better access. Grabbing the lube, he drips a fair amount onto his fingers before reaching below to play with Schlatt’s rim.</p><p>“Shit that’s cold, princess, fuck—” He pushes a digit past the tight hole and thrusts in and out. The lube slides it easily, a soft squelching noise joining the loud pants as Quackity adds another finger and— <em>"</em><em>Too much at once </em> , Quackity, give me a second, <em> fuck.” </em></p><p>Quackity immediately pauses, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry did I hurt you? We can stop, I—" Schlatt cuts him off.</p><p>"Baby, sweetheart—<em>Quackity.</em>" The younger jerks his head up to look Schlatt in the eyes, "Baby, it's okay, you're doing fine. Just let me pause for a minute." Quackity gives him an unsure nod, but keeps himself and his hands still as Schlatt adjusts, the only sound filling the room being their breaths and Schlatt’s own grunting. The latter shifts his hips and lets out a loud moan, pushing back into the fingers in his ass.</p><p>“You can keep going baby, holy <em> shit </em> princess <em> thatfeelssogood </em>…”</p><p>Quackity starts thrusting his fingers back into Schlatt, scissoring and spreading them apart to stretch his hole. After a few moments, Quackity moves closer, adding another finger which has Schlatt letting out a choked groan as he grinds his hips down into Quackity’s hand.</p><p><em>"More, more, more please, give me </em>more—” He pulls his fingers away, laughing at the annoyed whine Schlatt lets out from the loss, and the latter glares at him.  </p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you like this, no matter how hot it might be.” Quackity pours more lube into his hand, pumping his own cock and letting out a few short noises from it’s lack of attention. </p><p>Positioning himself at Schlatt’s rim, he looks into his eyes, “I know you said this was okay, but I just wanted to make sure—” Schlatt cuts him off with a smile.</p><p>“Baby, it’s fine. I wouldn’t have let you fucking finger me if I wasn’t okay with you doing this.” He sighs in relief, nodding to Schlatt, and starts pushing himself past the rim.</p><p>Schlatt’s entire face flushes red, his mouth opening into an ‘o’ while his eyes scrunch shut at the feeling of being breached. Quackity gulps in air as he pushes in further, letting out deep breaths to keep himself from cumming. That would be much more embarrassing than anything Schlatt had ever made him do.</p><p>“Fuck, Schlatt, you’re so <em> tight.” </em> Schlatt lets out a laugh that gets broken up by moans as Schlatt’s ass meets the base of Quackity’s cock. Quackity’s face is full of concentration as he pulls out slowly, before thrusting harshly back into the tight heat. Schlatt moans high and loud, rolling his hips as Quackity gains a rhythm.</p><p>“You’re so good at this, you whore. Taking me like you were made for it...<em> fuck </em>.” Quackity moans out, his thrusts rough and even.</p><p><em>“More, more </em> —fuck baby, go <em> faster, shit!” </em> Quackity speeds up, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room with their groans and pants. Heat is coiling in Quackity’s stomach, but he pushes it down in favor of taking in Schlatt’s face, so blissed out in pleasure he can’t even keep his eyes open. His shoulders are pliant and he’s vulnerable, tied up just <em> waiting </em>to be fucked. A particularly hard thrust has Schlatt choking out curses as his arms thrash against the restraints.</p><p>“Quackity, you’re gonna make me—fuck!” He hits Schlatt’s prostate dead on a second time, the clinking of cuffs revealing just how Schlatt feels about it. Schlatt’s face twists in pleasure as Quackity thrusts into him, the feeling of completion and such a distinct <em> fullness—  </em></p><p>Quackity speeds up his thrusts as fast as he can manage, and the sounds that leave Schlatt’s mouth as he comes undone go straight to his cock. </p><p>“You better not stop, princess-<em> fuck- </em>you’re not done yet.” A high pitched keen comes out of Quackity as he continues thrusting, turning into a moan as he spills into Schlatt, his vision whiting out in pleasure. His head falls to Schlatt’s chest.</p><p>He’s so out of it he doesn’t realize Schlatt’s legs are locking around his waist, keeping him inside. A shift of Schlatt’s hips is what cues him in, and he lets out a choked whine from the overstimulation.</p><p>“Come on, princess, this wasn’t the deal. You’ve got one left in you, I’m sure,” The vindictive grin gracing Schlatt’s face made him groan, and he squeaked when he shifted again, “unless you want me to ride you? You’ve got to let me go to do that.” Quackity whines, but reaches above Schlatt to uncuff him. He’s smashed into the mattress where he chokes out a moan, and Schlatt rises from his position in Quackity’s lap. He winks, and slams back down onto Quackity’s cock.</p><p><em>“Aah, Schlatt </em> fuck it’s too much it’s <em> too much </em>—” His eyes burn as Schlatt pins his wrists to continue fucking him into the mattress. Quackity’s moans reach higher and higher as he thrashes in Schlatt’s arms, tears streaming down his face while he lets out his choked sounds. His face burns red, the pain and the pleasure of being fucked sending him down a rabbithole of sensations. He couldn’t control the volume of his voice, loud and open for anyone to hear, but the thought that it was only ever going to be Schlatt left his heart full and his cock hard with want.</p><p>“Oh <em> fuck, Schlatt!” </em> The burning sensation in his gut spilled over as Quackity released into Schlatt a second time, sobbing and shaking, begging to Schlatt.</p><p><em>“No more </em> , I can’t <em> handle </em> anymore Schlatt, <em> please—!” </em></p><p>“Hey, hey, gorgeous you’re fine, you’re okay,” Schlatt lifts himself off of Quackity’s cock, feeling the stickiness between his thighs and grimacing, “princess, you did <em> wonderful </em>. You did such a good job…” Quackity’s sobs quiet as Schlatt pulls him into his arms.</p><p>He looks at the younger, smiling at his shaking thighs and twitches whenever his cock even brushes against the sheets of their bed, “You made me feel so good, Quackity, you made me your good little whore.”</p><p>Quackity lets out a laugh, smiling sleepily at Schlatt, “That felt amazing, but I don’t think I can <em> walk, </em> babe.”</p><p>The man in question snorts before laying back into the pillows, tugging Quackity with him, “You were good, princess. Sogood...” He closes his eyes while pulling Quackity closer to his chest, resting his chin on the top of his head as he goes to sleep.</p><p>The last thing Quackity remembers before passing out is a quiet, “I love you,” and he grins, burrowing his face into Schlatt’s chest and letting out a content sigh. He passes out to fingers carding through his hair and the rumbles of hums from Schlatt’s deep tenor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've literally never written smut before, so I hope this is at least a good first try :D</p><p>The only reason this exists is because my friends and I were talking about it in a nsfw channel, and we just kept adding on to the kinks until this formed. I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>